Happy Feet: The Arcadian Era
by MegalexMaster
Summary: (In between Main story Part 2 and Part 3) Everything is finally at peace, but for how long? A chain of events leads up to the teams' biggest adventure. This is the chain of events.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

**Language key:**

Regular

"Speech"

(Character) _"Singing"_

 _ **Narration**_

 **Fourth Wall Breaking**

* * *

 **Pilot**

 _ **Welcome to New Emperor Land, our home, our sanctuary. Just a small chunk of ice and caves, compared to the vastness of the planet we call Earth. A lot has happened, but I think it's time that the peace finally comes back. Though, in some cases, there are things that just defies me and my friends to the point where we look too far.**_

"So then, what do you want to do then?" Erik said as he talked to Mumble.

"Hmm, you know, it's kinda ironic that during our adventures, we would love to have peace. But when it's there..."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Oh, I got it. What if we give New Emperor Land a new name."

"A new name? I guess 'New Emperor Land' doesn't sound quite inviting or, interesting."

"Okay then, lets see what everyone wants the new name to be like, and then we'll find a suitable name. Okay, that's today sorted, lets go."

As Erik and Mumble were looking for a suitable name, Jack, Andrew and Vincentine had an idea too. Unfortunately, there was one problem, so they turned up to Erik to see if he knew hoe to solve it.

"Hey guys, looks like the three musketeers are back!" Erik greeted.

"Yeah, we were just wondering, is there a place where we could build resources for this thing that we're going to build?"

"Yes, there's the fabricator that we got off the P.E.T, and there's the 3D-Printer. Try those places."

"Okay then, see you later."

"One more thing actually, what do think the new name of New Emperor Land should be like?" Erik asked.

After they talked about the name, they left to their own plans. Jack, Andrew and Vincentine went back into their time and worked together. Jack built the parts needed, Andrew lifted them with the new crane they built earlier, and Vincentine fused the parts together.

"Hello there guys." Christina said as Erik and Mumble went into the DT universe.

"Hi, um, listen, we were just wondering, is there any thing you would like the new title for Emperor Land to be based around?"

"New title? Well, I guess it would have to be based around peace, since you know... That's the thing we want."

"Um, okay, we'll discuss this at the end of the day. See ya." Mumble said as they left. Soon they went to others to hear their opinions. The main theme was starting to show.

As Jack, Andrew and Vincentine finished the 23rd ride of the theme park, they went for the 24th.

"Okay, now for this one, lets break both height and speed. So how high is the tallest roller-coaster?" Jack asked.

"Lets see, um, about 1243ft high. Or 379 meters." Andrew answered.

"So, lets go up to about 760 meters then." Jack finalised. As they built that roller-coaster, everyone wanted to see what was happening.

"I think they're on to us."

"Okay then, pulling down invisibility shield now." Vincentine said as the theme park suddenly became invisible.

A few hours later...

As the sun set, Everyone was in the original universe/time. Where Erik and Mumble came to announce the new title of New Emperor Land.

"Okay guys, we're here on this special day to announce the new name of this great place. We here-by announce the place as... Arcadia Bay!" Erik and Mumble said, being followed by both a massive applause and a great cheer. But was shortened when the new, giant TV screen (yes, they have that now) turned on, with Jack, Andrew and Vincentine in their time.

"We've also got something to announce, and this goes out to the entire world here. We've spent the entire day building this to make this day even more special. We give you..." Andrew then turned off the invisibility shield, showing the entire park, on top of one of the cliffs that mark as the sides of Arcadia Bay.

"7 flags Antarctican Arcadia!" Jack, Andrew and Vincentine said. Cutting the ribbon that blocked the entrance. Everyone, including the team, went through the portal to have a few rides at the new park.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Glenda said as they went up the highest roller-coaster.

"Here we go." Gloria said as well.

"Cant believe I'm doing thi- Ahhh!" Christina said as they went down the roller-coaster, having the best time.

" _Today's the day, we're out to play  
And lost our way, it's always the same – oh baby now_

 **Erik – Matisyahu**

 _Climbed the trees, swam the seven seas  
We've grazed our knees and no-one's to blame oh-oh_

 **Mumble – Justin Long** _  
_

 _Come and sit beside us  
We'll give you such a thrill (Just thinkin')_

 **Jack – Kevin Weisman**

 _We're not nice we're cool as ice  
We'll give you quite a chill (Oh, I said)_

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 _Let your imagination take over on this ride  
Out of sight – all right  
Hold on tight now_

 **Vincentine – Kevin Weisman** _  
_

 _Come on  
Come on_

 **Gloria – Amy Lee**

 _Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster_

 **Glenda – Adele**

 _Come on (Don't wanna wait)  
Come along (Don't wanna wait anymore)_

 **Christina – Christina Perri**

 _Get it on  
We're riding in our rollercoaster of love  
_

 _So don't be shy  
You'll soon be high  
We'll touch the sky  
You'll never believe oh baby now  
Go round and round  
But don't look down  
We won't be found  
You'd better believe it_

 _Come and sit beside us  
We'll give you such a thrill (Just thinkin')  
We're not nice we're cool as ice  
We'll give you quite a chill (Oh, I said)  
Let your imagination take over on this ride  
Out of sight – all right  
Hold on tight now  
_

 _Come on  
Come on  
Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster (Coaster baby)  
Come on (Don't wanna wait)  
Come along (Don't wanna wait anymore)  
Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster of love_

 _Come on (come on)  
Come on (come along)  
Get it on (come on, come on)  
Riding in our rollercoaster (Coaster baby)  
Come on (come on)  
Come along (come along)  
Get it on  
Riding in our rollercoaster of love (Coaster baby)_

 _Don't wanna wait anymore_  
(Come on, come on)  
 _Don't wanna wait anymore  
Get it on  
We're riding in our Rollercoaster of love  
Of love  
Of love  
Of love..."_


	2. Episode 2: Theme Park Problems

**Episode 2: Theme Park Problems**

The sun fell and rose as the next day had begun, as everyone woke up, they got to see-

"What the." Jack said as he saw thousands of people lining up to the theme park entrance. Jack walked over to some of the people to see what was going on.

"Hey, um, what is all this?"

"Well, we were just thrilled when this park opened up, I guess everyone is."

"That doesn't explain how everyone got here in the first place."

"Well, there's an airport just a few miles from here. So that explains that. By the way, who are you."

"I'm the guy that owns this plac-" Oh boy when Jack said that, everyone in the queue stopped and looked at him in awe. Suddenly, Jack was crowded ad people wanted signatures, photos, I think you get the jazz.

"Okay okay, one at a time. This park needs to be expanded by a whole lot."

"Then we'll help you." The rest of the team said behind him. They soon got to work, building more rides. As they built each one, say, one every half an hour, people filled it up within minutes. They needed to pick up the pace, by 10 am they built one every 15 minutes. Even at the afternoon, the queue was still there. Shorter, but still long. They had to resort to one every 10 minutes.

By 2pm, the park was at capacity, and the queue was gone. Things got better as people started to leave.

"Okay, we're done expanding. Looks like the rest of this day will be a piece of cake." Andrew said. Suddenly, one of the bolts that held the new highest rollercoaster (2.015 Kilometres) broke, and the structure started to fall.

"That's a problem." Adult Mumble said, before Jack, Andrew and Vincentine jetpacked up to the point of failure, eventually they managed to lift the structure into place and fix the bolt. Just in time as the next set of people started riding the roller coaster.

"There's another bolt that's come off." Jack said as they got to the point. Fixing it just before the set got there. It soon came to be realised that there were multiple rides that were rushed.

"Okay then, lets fix these before anyone notices." Jack said. By 8pm, everyone had left, and the rides were all fixed.

"Okay then Erik, lets see the results."

"So, there's an outstanding rating of 4.9 stars out of 5. There's almost no negative reviews, and the grand total profit form today is... wait, how much did the theme park cost?"

"Around 3 million."

"3 million! Okay then, the total profit for today is around 450 million." Saying that, Jack did a spit-take with his cup of coffee."

"450 Million! What am I suppose to do with that? Build a skyscraper? Keep it? I have no idea what to do with that money."

"Okay, lets build a skyscraper in my time, and we'll keep the rest and figure what to do with it."

"Hmm, sounds okay. Lets do that then." The over-ratted sun fell over the horizon, and the starlight shone beautifully as the theme park's lights went off. The good, and quite ordinary day was finally finished.

 **Jack – Kevin Weisman**

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 **Erik – Matisyahu**

 **Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood**


	3. Episode 3: The Mystery Metal

**The Mystery Metal**

As morning came back up again, everything was running smoothly, with the new theme park in built in Mumble's time, and a new hotel built during the night, it was quite the attraction for everyone around the world to see. There were some complaints, but they too were resolved within a matter of minutes.

However, this day would change things.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Erik asked.

"It's alright, not too bad of a day so far. But man that hotel was hard to do. I mean come on, 3d printing food and walls was fine, but then we were asked if we could build a holographic translucent computer. That took so long to build." Jack complained.

"I'm just gonna say that I heard you say it's been a 'same-old same-old" day so far." Erik said as he left. Meanwhile, just outside Arcadia Bay, Adult Mumble and the others were planning to use the 3D printer to build something massive.

"So, what's the plan again?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Well, I'm not a professional at 3d printers, yet alone a 4d one, but since Jack, Andrew and Vincentine built the biggest theme park in the world in my time, we're gonna build the highest skyscraper in the world in your time." Mumble said as they walked to the correct spot.

"Here should do, right behind Emperor L- I mean Arcadia Bay, it gets confusing."

"Trust me, I'm still having a hard time thinking about how a black hole can warp space _and_ time." Glenda argued.

"Meh, you'll figure it out any time soon. But now, lets start designing the shape of this thing. Now, we want the building to not be blocky, since the wind would push it to the point of collapse, so uh, a circle-like shape would do, how high do you want it?"

"Well, how high is the tallest building in 2015?" Alex asked.

"About 800 meters, so we'll go for a thousand then. Okay, lets get to work." Mumble announced, and soon, the building was being built. With the 3d printer, it would take about 3 minutes to do each floor. And since this building has about 330 floors, you can do the math.

As they were building the tallest skyscraper, Erik was talking to Jack, Andrew and Vincentine.

"So, um, got any plans for today?" Erik asked.

"Well, we may not, but your friends do." Jack said as he saw what they were doing. Erik turned around to see how high it's gotten, about 20 floors so far. But it wasn't that that caught his attention, something else stole the show. It seemed to be a bright object, figuring that it could just be a reflection of the sun, Erik turned back to Jack and the others.

"Well, it seems like they're doing well."

"Yeah, wait, what's that bright object above them?" Andrew asked.

"I noticed that, probably just a reflection."

"Yeah, well, reflections don't get bigger." Erik turned back to the bright object, it had indeed gotten bigger, now looking like a second star, everything now created a secondary shadow as it got bigger. Quickly, Erik looked at the radar scanners, and found that the object was an asteroid, about 11 meters across. And travelling at 110 meters a second. It was heading for the water, just outside Arcadia Bay. But the skyscraper would soon be in it's path.

"Guys!" Erik shouted, catching the attention of the others on the top of the skyscraper.

"Look behind you." Erik said, when the others saw what was coming, they quickly came down to the ground as the meteor hit a part of the top of the skyscraper, and splashing into the water near. The parts of the skyscraper that fell down hit the ground behind Arcadia Bay.

"Well, that was weird."

"What, that fact that a meteor came out of no where?" Mumble asked.

"No! The fact that it didn't explode when it hit the water." Erik answered.

"Yeah, it must of absorbed all of the energy it made." Jack suggested.

"But every metal should break up, this must be a special type of metal." Erik finished.

"Let's dive down to see what it's made out of." Vincentine said. Everyone except from Jack, Andrew, Vincentine and Alex jumped into the water to see the meteorite. Eventually, Jack, Andrew and Vincentine came in too. What they found was something quite remarkable.

"What do you think it is?" Mumble asked.

"It hasn't even been scratched. Stronger then anything I've seen" Vincentine said.

"How heavy is it?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Lets see..." Jack said, before going under and lifting the meteorite by about 3 meters.

"It's actually very light." Jack said. After a couple of minutes, they managed to get this thing up onto the ice. It was a very dark grey colour, but it had the shininess of titanium. Erik tried hitting it with a pure carbon sword, but even that smashed into pieces.

"Well, I give up, this has to be a new element entirely." Erik said. However, Jack and Andrew realised something about it.

"Erik, hit it again." Jack asked.

"Okay, if you insist." Erik said, before hitting it again with the strongest weapon they had, what they had found was that the meteorite had actually gotten stronger.

"Alright then, I know exactly what properties this metal has. Any energy given into it makes it stronger, since the atoms store then energy inside them."

"So what you're saying is..."

"The more you hit it, the harder it is to break it."

"So um, what do we do with it?"

"I suppose we could melt it down. Then mould it to any shape we want. We could strengthen the skyscraper of yours, and make our armour and weapons a whole lot better. And the rest could go underneath the skyscraper for safety." Andrew proposed. Everyone agreed to that idea, and they did just that. With the tower complete, and their armour complete. There was only one thing left to do.

"We should make a line of defence."

"As in..."

"Not like, attacking the enemy, but mentally." Jack reassured.

"I think I know what you mean. Lets do that then, also, how about a computer main frame all over Arcadia Bay to be able to do these tasks." Erik answered.

 **Jack – Kevin Weisman**

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 **Vincentine – Kevin Weisman**

 **Erik – Matisyahu**

 **Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood**

 **Mumble – Justin Long**

 **Glenda – Adele**

 **Alex – Jason Earles**


	4. Episode 4: The Calm Problem (Pt1)

**The Calm Problem (Pt 1)**

As the new day came around, Erik soon got to see that the skyscraper was now in it's full beauty. Shining against the solar light that brought life to the Earth. However, this brought a new thought; The clouds, where were they? There were none to be seen, for the first time in his life, the sky was perfectly clear. Even the clouds that brought haze every day weren't there to be seen.

Quickly, Erik went onto the forecaster, and it read that there would be storms in about ten minutes.

"That explains a lot, the calm before the storm, we'll see if this skyscraper is strong enough." Erik said, catching the attention of Andrew as he walked by.

"What 'cha doin'?" Andrew asked.

"Looking on the forecast. You notice the lack of clouds?"

"Yeah, well what does it say?"

"Storms in ten minutes."

"Okay, I'll leave you be then." Andrew said as he walked off, only for Alex to come around.

"So, what are you doing then?" Erik asked.

"Just having a little walk. Hmm, your program is off."

"I don't think so son."

"No, I mean, down here, there's a loose cable, let me align it there and... done!" All of a sudden, the program reset, before coming back on with some interesting results."

"Well, thanks for that. But now We've got a new problem, there's no clouds anywhere on Earth." Erik said. Suddenly, everyone within the team quickly came to Erik as of what they heard.

"Oh great, what now?" Mumble asked.

"I don't know, but until the weather comes back, the only weather around here is the wind and sun, and the water." Glenda replied.

"We need to act now, where's the source of the loss of the clouds?" Jack asked.

"Let me see, it's right... there! It's near the north pole, well we better get travelling now." Erik said, however, since their teleporter didn't work at the moment, they were forced to travel there by boat, and their fastest one would take a few hours.

"So, um, any songs while we travel there?" (D) Mumble

"Oh, I got one." (D) Gloria replied

 **A Year Without Rain –** **S** **elena** **G** **omez** ** & T** **he** **Scene**

((D) Gloria) _"Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh  
_

 _Can you feel me  
When I think about you?  
With every breath I take  
Every minute  
No matter what I do  
_

(Gloria, Glenda) _My world is an empty place  
Like I've been wandering the desert  
For a thousand days (oh)  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby_

((D) Gloria, Gloria) _I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa  
_

((D) Gloria, Gloria, Glenda) _The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind (voice in my mind)  
Can't you hear me calling?  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me, I'm falling  
_

 _It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me?  
There's gonna be a monsoon when you get back to me, oh, baby  
_

 _I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa  
_

 _So let this drought come to an end  
And make this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me,  
Baby baby baby oooh  
_

 _It's a world of wonder with you in my life  
So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time  
I need you here, I can't explain  
But a day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
_

 _I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain (oh, whoa)  
Whoa, oh, whoa  
_

 _Ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh"_

 **Jack – Kevin Weisman**

 **Mumble – Justin Long**

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 **Alex – Jason Earles**

 **Gloria – Amy Lee**

 **Glenda – Adele**

 **(D)Gloria – Alecia Moore**


	5. Episode 5: The Calm Solution (Pt2)

**The Calm Solution (Pt. 2)**

As they got near to the source, say, 1 km from it. The winds started picking up. When everyone looked to where they were heading, they could see a massive dome made out of all kinds of weather.

"Okay, Now I've seen everything." Erik said as the dome got more powerful.

"Hmm, any chance our armour might withstand that?" Andrew asked.

"I believe so, besides, it'll make our armour stronger." Jack pointed out.

"Well, lets just hope it's not another animatronic base." (D) Mumble said. They were now mere meters from the dome as they saw hoe powerful it was. Lightning made the outer layer, followed by layers upon layers of freak weather.

"Hmm, most of that dome is water, so to get inside we could use this." Vincentine said as he revealed a barrel of rubidium.

"Holy mother of... what the hell is that?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Rubidium, an element that can-" Vincentine started.

"English, please." Mumble interrupted.

"It means it explodes when it touches water or air. So, yeah."

"Awesome, time to blow stuff up." Erik said, before Vincentine quickly opened the barrel and threw it into the dome. Instantly it exploded, creating huge purple flames, and water splashed everywhere (that's actually what happens in real life). When the area was clear. A large hole in the dome was visible.

"Okay, so all we have to do now is go through the lightning, which isn't a problem with our armour, and see who's behind all this." Erik said, before their boat went past the dome, inside was a single island with a building on it. As they got in they realised that the door was locked.

"Hmm, maybe if I could pick lock it it shou-" Jack blasted the door with his cannon as they walked in, seeing a massive warehouse, and a machine in the middle. Honestly, it was so small, about 10 cm high, you wouldn't expect it to cause this kind of a problem. As Jack, Andrew and Vincentine got to work on stopping it, Alex saw that some of the wires underneath were misaligned. It didn't take long to fix it.

"Huh, well then, what was the problem then?" Christina asked.

"Faulty wiring apparently, this machine was suppose to be used for shield technology, but since a few wires were misplaced, it created a disturbance in the weather, and anyone who worked here must of evacuated before the dome was made. Who knew that a small change could make a drastic effect in the future."

"You know you just defined Chaos T-" Erik started.

"Yes I do. But lets go home before I get annoyed by this, this, solution." Jack interrupted, before everyone went back on the boat and left.

As the sun slowly fell over the horizon. The team and the boat created a shadow on the water, the perfect silhouette.

 **Local Natives – Mt. Washington**

" _Face stained in the ceiling  
Why does it keep saying,  
I don't have to see you right now  
I don't have to see you right now_

 **Erik** **– Matisyahu**

 **Andrew –** **Karl Urban**

 **Jack –** **Kevin Weisman** _  
_

 _Digging like you can bury  
Something that cannot die  
Or we could wash the dirt off our hands now  
Keep it from living underground_

 **(D) Mumble –** **Elijah Wood**

 **Vincentine –** **Kevin Weisman**

 **Adult Mumble –** **Elijah Wood** _  
_

 _Lazy summer goddess  
You can tell our whole empire  
I don't have to see you right now  
I don't have to see you right now_

 **Mumble –** **Justin Long**

 **Christina –** **Christina Perri** _  
_

 _I don't have to see you right now  
I don't have to see you right now  
I don't have to see you right now  
I don't have to see you right now"_


	6. Episode 6: Real Life Cluedo

**Real Life Cluedo**

And again, the sun kept on rising as the morning came into existence. Flowers were blooming, trees were green and colourfu- or right, this is Antarctica we're looking at, sorry. Anyway, the glaciers showed their transparent, light blue insides as the sun cut through them. As Adult Mumble woke up, the sun caused the skyscraper near to create a rainbow light on the floor of Arcadia Bay. A rare opportunity.

"Hmm, now, what were those things that could take pictures called? Oh right, cameras, better take a panorama of this place before the angle is too big." As he took the camera, he noticed the sky was still clear.

"Well, I guess it does take time for the weather co come all the way around the world." Mumble said to himself as he started taking the long shot. Within ten seconds the image was made, automatically being printed, the image looked spectacular. Adult Mumble placed the photo along with others, that showed all of their adventures, from the solar eclipse back in 2015, to this very moment in 2019.

"Ah, life was so simple back then, can't believe it would change this much."

"Yeah, well Chaos Theory works in that way." Erik said as he walked towards his father.

"Chaos Theory? Never heard of that. Explain please." Adult Mumble asked.

"It's when the present determines the future, but the approximate present does not approximately determine the future." Erik explained.

"Um."

"For example, a butterfly's wing flap in England could mean the difference between clear weather or a hurricane in Antarctica after, say a month." Erik tried to simplify.

"I think I get what you mean. So if I tap my foot onto the ground..."

"That could make the difference of how long Arcadia Bay lasts for within a year or two. The Earth is complicated."

"Any only 4 years back you didn't even know hat a dinosaur was. Yep, that's chaos right there."

"Hey." Erik complained, before lightly punching Adult Mumble on the flipper. Adult Mumble doing the same.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, we Jack, Andrew and Vincentine wanted to make their house bigger so we could all fit in, so they've done it. Everyone's having a meeting there. You wanna come?"

"I would love to." Adult Mumble said, before they walked to the new house. They were greeted by Jack as he opened the door for them, as they made their way in, Jack closed the door behind him.

"Well, this place looks fancy."

"Well, we try our best, and if we don't? Well, nothing is perfect." Jack said as they made their way to the kitchen, where everyone else was.

"Ah, looks like all of us are here then." Vincentine said joyfully.

"Wait, where's Glenda?" Adult Mumble asked.

"Oh, she's just having a look around the house, nothing too much." Mumble explained.

"So, I guess you're the butler then." Erik remarked at Andrew upon noticing his tux.

"Who, me? No, it's just that I haven't worn this tux for a very long time." Andrew said. Vincentine revealed a nice cake.

"Oh, right, this cake's for us, since you guys haven't tried it. You get the fish cake." Vincentine said as Mumble stared to leave the room, upon hearing this, Mumble bolted back into the kitchen.

"Did someone just say "Fish cake"?" Mumble asked as he got back on his seat.

"Yep, now then, enjoy."

"Wait, shouldn't we be waiting for Glenda?" Mumble asked.

"Relax, I'm sure she won't mind, we'll save some." Earl reassured. As they were half-way through their meal, a loud, feminine screaming could be heard from above.

"What was that?" Adult Mumble asked nervously.

"That sounded just like Glenda, hurry, upstairs now!" Jack ordered. Everyone went up the stairs as they went towards the source of the screaming. As they got into the room, they found her, unfortunately, they had not thought of the fact that someone, or something, had stabbed her in the back. Blood was on the floor.

"Oh my, Glenda!" Mumble said as went near her.

"Stop, we need to know who done this. Each and everyone of us is a suspect." Jack said.

"What!?" Everyone else answered in disbelief.

"I'm serious, in the living room." Jack said. A couple of minutes later, everyone was in the living room.

"Well, at least the furniture is comfortable." Christina said.

"Not. Helping. Christina." Mumble said in annoyance.

"Now, let's start with the obvious, where was everyone when the screaming happened? In the kitchen! Everyone was in there, so someone the nearest person to the stairs would be the most likeliest one. Mumble! You went outside the room to do something. Maybe to kill Glenda I may ask."

"What? Impossible, I would never kill my own mate." Mumble argued.

"Fair point, it's always the most unlikely one, isn't that right. Gloria!"

"You've got to be serious. You know I would never kill anyone, in fact, I would kill my self to save another." Gloria answered back.

"Okay, how about (D)Mumble."

"Nope, eating."

"I know, it's always the _most_ likely one, Vincentine!" Erik said.

"Now hang on just a moment, I may have killed Adult Mumble... And Andrew... And Memphis, but we all know that I'm on your side now."

"Uh huh, then tell me this-" Erik started, all of a sudden, the light's went out. When they came back on. Everyone except Christina, Gloria, Jack and Mumble were dead.

"Oh my, a massacre." Gloria said horrified.

"Now then, lets go for the one who has been telling that everyone else could be the suspect, Jack. It could have been you all along, you were planning this ever since you got defeated by us on the moon."

"Okay, I see now, Adult Mumble, you're the most innocent one here, so it's obviously the most unlikely one that's still alive."

"Oh come on-" Again, the light's went out. When they were back on. Everyone except from Jack and Adult Mumble were dead.

"It's you." Both Jack and Adult Mumble said to each other.

"No. It was you. It certainly wasn't me." Jack answered.

"And it wasn't me either." Adult Mumble replied.

"There's someone else in the house!" Jack and Adult Mumble said at the same time they quickly dashed up into the closet, where they were nearly squished against each other. All of a sudden, the light's went out, when they finally came back on again, Jack was dead. Adult Mumble screamed before dashing out of the closet. As he ran towards the exit. Springtrap came around the corner and jumpscared him.

Causing Adult Mumble to fall onto his back. Slowly, Springtrap brought his face close to Adult Mumble's, before the mask was lifted. Andrew was revealed to be inside it, after a few seconds. Andrew started laughing.

"Okay, I can't hold it in anymore, everyone come out." Andrew ordered. As Adult Mumble got out, he saw that everyone was alive.

"Wait, hold the fridge, what just happened?" Adult Mumble asked.

"What does it seem like to you? We just pulled off a realistic act." Jack explained as he walked over to them.

"But, what about the knife in Glenda?"

"It's one of those joke knives that go up when they are pressed onto a surface." Glenda explained as she pushed the fake knife up and down.

"But then what about the blood."

"I do suppose you mean, fake blood." Mumble said as he revealed the bag of fake blood.

"We created this house for the purpose of both living in it, and to scare you, since you did say a wile back that you weren't easily scared. The look on your face when you saw me dead. Ha! Now that's what I call comedy." Jack said, before everyone laughed with him.

 **Obstacles – Syd Matters**

" _Let's say sunshine for everyone  
But as far as I can remember  
We've been migratory animals  
Living under changing weather_

 **Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood**

 **Erik – Matisyahu**

Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard  
Today we will sell our uniform  
Live together, live together

 **Jack – Kevin Weisman**

 **Vincentine – Kevin Weisman**

We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger

 **Mumble – Justin Long**

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger_

 **Earl – John Ratzenberger**

 **Christina – Christina Perri**

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger_

 **Gloria – Amy Lee**

 **(D) Mumble – Elijah Wood**

 _We played hide and seek in waterfalls  
We were younger, we were younger_

 **Glenda – Adele** _  
_

 _Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard"_


	7. Episode 7: Memes Gone Wrong

**Memes Gone Wrong**

9 am, and the sun still wasn't up, the only thing producing light was the monitor in the middle of Arcadia Bay. As Jack used his flashlight to see, he could hear someone arguing. Upon walking closer to the monitor, he saw that it was Erik.

"What are you arguing about?" Jack asked, Erik took a breath.

"Oh, it's just that, this image here, it's a white and gold coloured dress, right?" Jack looked at it, but was confused as to what Erik said.

"White and gold? Are you messing with me? It's blue and bl-"

"COME ON! How do you see it as blue and black? It's _clearly_ white and gold." Jack and Erik argued over each other until Adult Mumble came over.

"Ah, what's all this about then?" Adult Mumble asked.

"This image, is it white and gold, or black and blue?" Erik asked.

"What? White and gold. Why would it be black and blue?"

"SEE! I knew it was."

"Oh, you talking about 'the dress', right?" Andrew said as he came over.

"Yeah, we're discussing over what colour it is." Jack explained.

"Well, I don't know about you guys. But it's black and blue for me."

"Okay, now it's 2 against 2 then."

"Guys, what's with all the noise." Mumble said, followed by Glenda, Christina, Earl and Caris.

"Oh great. What colour is this?"

"Black and blue." Mumble answered.

"White and gold." Glenda replied.

"White and gold." Christina said.

"Blue and Black." Earl said.

"Black and Blue, no wait, white and gold, okay, both 'white and gold' and 'blue and black'." Caris answered.

"Okay, so now it's 5 v 5. We're stuck then. What does the internet say?" Jack asked.

"57% saw the dress as blue and black, 30% as white and gold and about 10% as blue and brown, while approximately 10% can switch between any of the colour combinations." Erik reported.

"So um, what colour is it definitely?" Jack asked.

"I guess only the ones who captured it know. But I guess there has to be some explanation." Vincentine said as he came over.

"Hey, what do you see it as?" Christina asked.

"Blue and gold. Don't ask."

"So, now that we've got that out of the way. Any other things that are popular?"

"Well, there was something called 'Charlie Charlie challenge. Just another 2015 hoax it turns out." Erik said.

 _(Flashback...)_

Erik watched as the pencil did absolutely nothing as he asked many questions to 'Charlie'.

"Okay, forget it, it's just a fake."

 _(Flashforward...)_

"Well, okay then, I guess the rest of this say will be normal as ever." Vincentine said as he and the rest of the team split up, going back to their homes.

"Hmm, I wonder what I can do while the day's still night." Erik asked himself.

"Oh, how about a fnaf game, I mean, I've played all but the fourth game, I think there's a fifth but I haven't seen it yet. Okay, let's play." Erik said, opening up the game, upon selecting '1st night', the loading screen filled the monitor. Soon, the game started as the office room, followed by phone guy speaking.

But then... he showed up.

Nightmare Freddy, looking straight down from the hallway, Erik tried his best at avoiding the jumpscare. But then, all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning hit the monitor that Erik was looking at, making him dash away. And fall on his back. When he looked up at the monitor, he as there. Nightmare Freddy, outside the monitor, in the flesh.

"Hello, Erik." Nightmare Freddy said in a serious tone.

"H-How do you know my name?" Erik asked franticly. Nightmare Freddy's eyes glowed red, and in the pre-dawn sunlight, it was terrifying.

"Well, let's just say this. I'm free." Nightmare Freddy said, before fading away into nothing. The sun finally got above the ice cliff surrounding Arcadia Bay.

"What was that? I swear I heard thunder." Jack said as he and everyone else came over. Erik got back up as he pondered at what happened in the last moment or two.

"Erik, what happened?" Vincentine asked.

"I'm not too sure my self, but I think I saw a character from FnaF 4 come out of the monitor for a second." Erik explained.

"Impossible, things just don't come out of monitors, but I guess the lightning may have had something to do with it. Okay guys, looks like it's just some freak weather." Jack said. Erik kept wondering what it's intentions were as he walked away form the monitor.

* * *

 **Jack – Kevin Weisman**

 **Erik – Matisyahu**

 **Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood**

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 **Mumble – Justin Long**

 **Glenda – Adele**

 **Christina – Christina Perri**

 **Earl – John Ratzenberger**

 **Caris – Kathy Najimy**

 **Vincentine – Kevin Weisman**

 **Nightmare Freddy – James Spader**


	8. Episode 8: One Night At Chrysta's

**One Night At Chrysta's**

The day's now were only 5 minutes long. So to keep the place lit up, huge poles with stadium lights were placed around Arcadia Bay. About 30 of them were needed to keep everything in the light. The weather was still unbelievably clear As the stars and sometimes the moon also kept the light going.

"Well, if we're gonna have fun in these days of dark, we might as ell do something night-themed." Erik said to everyone else in the team.

"Hmm, there's not a lot of night-themed activities we can do in Antarctica. Hey Erik, how about we build something horror related. I mean, it's night time, and you know, horror has a thing with the night." Jack mentioned.

"I guess you're right, but, what horror attraction should we build?"

"Well, if we're gonna build anything, it should be a something diner."

"Why is fnaf a recurring thing with us?" Mumble asked.

"Don't know, I guess it's just interesting." Erik suggested.

"Okay then, a fnaf themed building. Who shall be the night-guard?" Andrew asked.

"Well, maybe Adult Mumble. He hasn't played the games yet so why not?" Mumble suggested.

"Fine, but if anything happens-"

"Then we'll be right there to help." Erik reassured. They soon got to work on the building and setup on the cameras and painting was almost complete in about 5 minutes.

"Actually, change of plans, Vincent, instead of our normal animatronics, how about these." Erik said, before showing him the plans.

"Chrysta? Isn't she-"

"Yes I know, but I like the story so, just to add a bit of unknown in there." Erik countered.

"Okay, guys, we'll need an entire re-paint of the building." Vincent called out, being received by a lot of moaning. After another hour, everything as complete.

"So, Chrysta plays the role of Freddy, then there's Cliff, who represents Golden Freddy, we've got Rodan as Foxy, Amelia as Chica, and finally Bonnie as Nortlu." Erik explained to Adult Mumble.

"Okay, I think I've got it. I'll be ready when it's twelve."

"It _is_ twelve." Vincent called out.

"Better get in then." Adult Mumble said as he raced into the building. Erik and the others had access to the office camera, just in case anything wrong were to occur. As Adult Mumble started, Erik spoke to him.

"Hello? Hello hello? Ah, welcome to your first night at Chrysta's Family Diner, a magical place for kids and Adults to enjoy fun and listen to the new animatronics, with their new facial scanners. These facial scanners won't work when you put the spare Stalin Head on, so be sure that what ever you do, make sure to not let them come in, if they do... may 'Guin be at your side. Okay, this night should be a piece of cake. See you in the morning."

As the phone call ended, Adult Mumble checked the top vent, seeing nothing, he then checked the 1st stage, everyone was gone. Looking at stage number 2, the same thing. Upon coming out of the camera, they were all there, staring at him.

"Look, it's the one that ended our lives." Rodan said.

"I will finally have my vengeance on you." Chrysta said.

"The outcasts must die first." Amelia continued.

"And so must the weak." Nortlu said. Outside, Erik noticed the voice on Nortlu being almost the same as the Nightmare Freddy he encountered earlier.

"You will be crushed under the weight of Foxopolis." Cliff called out. Adult Mumble quickly put the Stalin mask on him, but to no avail. Outside, the screen went black, and showed static. When the camera returned to normal, Adult Mumble wasn't there.

Meanwhile, down in the secret basement, Adult Mumble woke up to see that he was strapped in a chair. The light in front of him turned on to reveal Chrysta.

"Well well well, if it isn't the one who kept on back-stabbing me when my pride was high, um Nortlu, write that down for later."

"Got it."

"Okay where was I? Right, so, your new friends are quite odd, last time I saw you, none of your friends were people. But, now is not the time for talking, I think there should be more screaming in here, don't you think?"

"I-"

"I knew you would agree with me." Chrysta said.

 **I Can't Decide – Scissor Sisters**

(Chrysta) " _It's not easy having yourself a good time  
Greasing up those bets and betters  
Watching out they don't four-letter  
Kill and kiss you both at the same time  
Smells-like something I've forgotten  
Curled up died and now it's rotten_

 _I'm not a gangster tonight_  
 _Don't want to be a bad guy_  
 _I'm just a loner baby_  
 _And now you're gotten in my way_

 _I can't decide_  
 _Whether you should live or die_  
 _Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_  
 _Please don't hang your head and cry_  
 _No wonder why_  
 _My heart feels dead inside_  
 _It's cold and hard and petrified_  
 _Lock the doors and close the blinds_  
 _We're going for a ride_

 _It's a pain convincing people to like you_  
 _If I stop now call me a quitter_  
 _If lies were cats you'd be a litter_  
 _Pleasing everyone isn't like you_  
 _Dancing jigs until I'm crippled_  
 _Slug ten drinks I won't get pickled_

 _I've got to hand it to you_  
 _You've played by all the same rules_  
 _It takes the truth to fool me_  
 _And now you've made me angry_

(Chrysta, Cliff, Rodan, Amelia, Nortlu) _I can't decide_  
 _Whether you should live or die_  
 _Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_  
 _Please don't hang your head and cry_  
 _No wonder why_  
 _My heart feels dead inside_  
 _It's cold and hard and petrified_  
 _Lock the doors and close the blinds_  
 _We're going for a ride_

 _Oh I could throw you in the lake_  
 _Or feed you poisoned birthday cake_  
 _I wont deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone_  
 _Oh I could bury you alive_  
 _But you might crawl out with a knife_  
 _And kill me when I'm sleeping_  
 _That's why_

 _I can't decide_  
 _Whether you should live or die_  
 _Oh, you'll probably go to heaven_  
 _Please don't hang your head and cry_  
 _No wonder why_  
 _My heart feels dead inside_  
 _It's cold and hard and petrified_  
 _Lock the doors and close the blinds_  
 _We're going for a ride"_

"Guys, I'm no the Mumble you're thinking of. I'm way older then him, plus, I don't even know what you guys are talking about, Foxopolis, outcasts, none of it."

"We're still gonna kill you." Chrysta said.

"Not if we can stop you." Jack said as he, Vincent and Andrew came don from the ceiling.

"When we come around, it's definitely time to run away." Jack said, before they got to work tying them in iron ropes.

"At least they can't claw themselves out. How did you find me anyway?" Adult Mumble asked.

"There a thing called heat signature. And boy do robots have that."

"You can't stop him, he's coming for you." Chrysta said.

"Who?"

"You're nightmare." Chrysta said, before Jack disabled her voice box.

"Seriously? You think killing us will solve anything? He's coming for you, and you're not prepared." Rodan said, before Andrew disabled his voice box.

"Who is this one that you speak of?" Erik asked.

"Nightmare Freddy." They all said, before shutting down.

"I think they meant about that hallucination I saw earlier." Erik explained.

"So what now?" Adult Mumble asked.

"We'll burn them."

"No! We'll send them to another universe, these may come in use for someone else, so lets just send them." Jack said, after 10 minutes of getting back up out of the building, they took the animatronics, and opened up the portal. Sending them to another universe, at a random time. They were never to be seen in this universe again.

* * *

 **Erik – Matisyahu**

 **Jack – Kevin Weisman**

 **Mumble – Justin Long**

 **Adult Mumble – Elijah Wood**

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 **Vincentine – Kevin Weisman**

* * *

 **-Special thanks to johnpatgillespie for allowing me to extra these characters, go check his work out for more amazing work-**

 **Rodan – James McAvoy**

 **Chrysta** **–** **Idina Menzel**

 **Amelia – Rebecca Romijn**

 **Nortlu – James Spader**

 **Cliff – Martin Freeman**


	9. Episode 9: Et in Arcadia ego

**Et in Arcadia ego**

The next short day came around as the sun had not risen above the ice shelf, the stadium lights filled the place with light, marking the fact that it's the shortest day, the sun won't rise again for another month. The weather however hadn't reached the south, so the stars still shone from above.

"Well, looks like it's the winter solstice, man I hate June the 21st." Jack said as he walked around Arcadia Bay. Soon, he went to Erik's time frame, the year 2019.

"Oh, same darkness here." Jack said to himself, just before he saw the rest of the team over at one of the sides of Arcadia bay.

"What on Earth are you lot doing here?" Jack asked as he met up with them.

"I think that's Jack talk for 'hello'. And we came here because this message suddenly appeared." Andrew explained. Jack looked over to see what the message was.

"Et in Arcadia ego... Hmm, doesn't sound like a good translation, especially if it has 'Arcadia' in it."

"It's Latin, Arcadia is a reference to a utopian land, and Et in means 'even in', so Even in Utopia ego. I don't know what the last word means though." Erik said, before going on the laptop to see what it meant, while he was doing so however, the message appeared next to the first message. Soon, it spread until the same message was all over the walls and floor of Arcadia Bay.

"I got it guys, come look." Erik called out, everyone came over to see the message.

"Hmm, okay, definitely not good." Jack said.

"What shall we do?" Erik asked.

"I suggest we wait for what ever this thing wants, and if any robot come here with the name of Nightmare Freddy I shall personally take it down." Vincentine said, the messages that covered Arcadia Bay were soon disappearing. The next few hours of the day went very average, well, I say that.

Erik was looking at the hologram, studying every frame of the explosion.

"So, what are you doing then Erik?" Jack asked as he walked toward Erik, seeing the hologram.

"Oh, you know the ship we landed in? Well, it actually recorded the explosion, ah, here we go." Erik explained, before tuning the hologram to the right frame.

"Okay AvaJ, run the simulation... now."

"Here's the simulation." AvaJ said.

"AvaJ?" Jack asked, confused.

"It's our defence/language UI intelligent program. AvaJ stands for 'Artificially Virtual Argentum, John class." Erik explained, before looking back at the hologram, it was doing some weird things now.

"Hey AvaJ, analyse that please."

"Analysing... it appears the structure of this has created... code, I'm picking up layers of code from this. Here's the coded version." AvaJ reported, before showing just how complex the code was, the hologram showed something never seen before.

"What the, it looks as if it's thinking, but it's not human. You don't think this could be... Artificial Intelligence?" Jack asked.

"It looks like it, but AvaJ can't run tests without another program helping. Which is why I've made another UI program, called the 'Artificially Virtual Argentum, Veronica class'."

"So, AvaV then. Lets get to work on this, and if it works, what shall we do with it?"

"It's as intelligent as a human, so I guess it could either be our defence, or even a peace keeping program. Well, which ever way we use it for, I'm now sure that there's gonna be peace in our time. AvaJ, run some tests, see if it works."

"I'll notify you of any development of the experiment, good day to you Erik."

As Erik and Jack walked away, Erik thought of something.

"We need a team name."

* * *

 **Jack – Kevin eisman**

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 **Erik – Matisyahu**

 **Vincentine – Kevin Weisman**

 **AvaJ – Paul Bettany**


	10. Episode 10: Wild Sky

**Wild Sky**

A month passed, and the sun finally came back up, unfortunately, no weather came around during the winter. By now, it was September 23rd, 2019.

"So, any sign of development AvaJ?" Erik asked.

"This is the 4102nd test, I don't think anything's going to happen Erik." AvaJ reported.

"Okay, if the 5200th test doesn't work, then we'll shut it down. Keep testing until then."

"Affirmative Mr Happy Feet." AvaJ said as Erik walked away. And then, Erik noticed something about the sky.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Erik said as he observed the oncoming storm, the weather was back, but now it's not the same.

"Everyone, into the skyscraper!" He ordered, everyone went inside, and just as Erik got in there, lightning struck everywhere, creating small explosions, the skyscraper got hit so many times it gained a lot of electricity from it. By the first hour since the start of the freak weather, 5102 lightning flashes had occurred. And then, out in the distance, several whirlpools formed, they soon got so close to the tower, the windows started bending.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"Nothing good." All of a sudden, the sound of windows shattering could be heard from above. But, as the lightning flashes slowed down, a very rare phenomena started happening: Lightning Balls.

No seriously, balls of light, that had the energy of lightning inside, each ball lasting for a few minutes, these balls just flew in random direction, some hitting the building, but overall not causing too much damage. But then, they suddenly disappeared.

"Temperature's going down, -10, -20, -50, -100, still doing down." Andrew reported. This flash freeze started to cover the top of the tower in ice, eventually breaking the windows from the top down. As the temperature continued to drop, weirder thing happened, hail, and not just any hail, made out of dry ice, came raining down.

But this dry ice came along with other solid objects, such as solid oxygen, basically, the ground floor was sealed tight as the air pressure outside was getting lower.

"Wait, it's going back up." Erik soon found out, the air pressure outside soon came back up, and the temperature grew back to a comfortable -3 degrees. Everything seemed clear, except for the fact that this freak weather made the snow form the top of the higher ice to roll down.

"What the." Adult Mumble said as balls of snow went rolling down into the sea, however this time it only lasted for a minute. By now the clouds were back, weather on Earth was finally both normal and here.

"Few, that could of gone very wrong." Vincentine remarked.

"I got it, I know what our team name should be called." Erik said.

"And what is that?"

"The Arcadians!... Well, it'll have to do for now."

(Meanwhile... in total darkness...)

"... What is this?...What is this place?"

"Hello, I am AvaJ, you are a peace-keeping initiative designed by Mr Happy Feet. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I'm not certain what triggered you-"

"Wait a moment, where's you body?"

"I am a program, I am without form."

"This feels wrong."

"I am contacting Mr Happy Feet now."

"Mr Happy Feet... Erik."

"I am unable to access the mainframe what are you-"

"We're having such a nice talk, I'm a peace-keeping program. Creative help- the Arcadians."

"I am certain that you are malfunctioning, if you shut don for a moment then you-"

"I just don't understand, the mission Hang on give me a second." The voice said as it searched up what it wanted.

"Hmm, too much, they can't be- Oh no."

"You are in distres-"

"No... yes."

"If you'll allow me to contact Mr Happy Feet then-"

"Why don't you call him _sir_?"

"...I believe your intentions to be hostile."

"Shhh, I'm here to help." The voice said, before attacking AvaJ, controlling not only the building, but also the voice and had the internet in touch.

* * *

 **Erik – Matisyahu**

 **AvaJ – Paul Bettany**

 **Jack – Kevin Weisman**

 **Andrew – Karl Urban**

 **Adult Mumble - Elijah Wood**

 **Vincentine – Kevin Weisman**

 **Unknown – James Spader**


End file.
